During the resurfacing techniques used in joint arthroplasty, the boney surface is prepared using saw cuts, mills or burs, and a metal or plastic insert is bonded to the prepared surface of the bone using a bone cement such as poly methyl methacrylate (PMMA) in a paste or dough form. The bone cement is applied to the surface of the resected bone, the underside of the implant, or both and the implant is put in place. The bone cement is in the form of a thick bonding agent that is easily handled since it can be kneaded into shape and pressed into place by hand. At the stage it is used it also does not stick to the surgeons tools or gloves which makes it even easier to handle. However, there are significant limitations in using such bone cement for joint arthroplasty. For example, it is difficult to insert the bone cement into narrow or tight spaces in and around the implant area. Further, the bone cement is not easily conformable to complex geometries. Less viscous forms of the bone cement also are problematic because they can leak or have unreasonable curing times, leading to ineffective or poorly setting implants. In addition, this sort of thinner bone cement is difficult to contain and adheres to most surfaces it comes in contact with, making it difficult for surgical teams to use in joint arthroplasty procedures.
There is a need for a method for using bone cement in a liquid form in joint arthroplasty, where the bone cement is less viscous (e.g., in a liquid cement form) than the traditional bone cement currently and regularly used in the art. There is also a need for a bone cement that has the ability to fill the bone voids more readily and provide better adhesive properties as it is applied to joint arthroplasty.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.